


Пустота

by Deathfeanor



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Пустота

До свиданья, друг мой, до свиданья.  
Милый мой, ты у меня в груди.  
С. А. Есенин

Новость застала Ману как раз тогда, когда он только вышел из ванной и собирался сварить кофе. Телефонный звонок прервал его мурлыканье под нос. Он неохотно снял трубку.

— Да?..

Ничего не произошло. Гром не грянул с небес, чашка не выскользнула из рук, время не остановилось.

В кино и в книгах обычно люди с самого утра предчувствуют нечто. Всякие мелочи быта указывают им на то, что случится что-то плохое. Но на самом деле ничего не было такого. Не щемило в груди, не просыпался кофе, не томили предчувствия…

Закончив разговор, Мана спокойно позавтракал и выпил свой кофе, привел себя в порядок и вышел на улицу. Только пройдя метров сто, он вдруг осознал, что идти было некуда. Он даже остановился — такой неожиданной и горькой была эта мысль. Репетиции не будет! И как это не вовремя! И как такое, вообще, могло случиться?!

Он зашел в ближайшее кафе. Сев за столик, попросил чаю. Он пил свой чай, глядел по сторонам, чисто автоматически отмечая про себя убранство помещения, симпатичную официантку, густой вкус крепкого чая. Он видел людей за столиками и за окном. Они шли куда-то, разговаривали, ели, смеялись, держались за руки, шептались, опаздывали. И Мана никак не мог понять: как это они могут, если Ками больше нет? Да и он сам-то! Вот же: он сидит, пьет чай, как будто ничего не произошло. Вот сейчас позвонит Кодзи и спросит, где это носит лидера-сан во время репетиции. Мана даже достал телефон и положил его перед собой на стол. Но, конечно, никто не звонил.

Единственно верное, логичное, что сейчас может сделать мир, думал Мана, — это рухнуть, провалиться в тартарары. Но мир продолжал стоять, как ни в чем не бывало, а Мана все сидел и пил свой чай, а в какой-то момент ему даже захотелось есть.

Он невольно усмехнулся этому. Ками больше нет, а он сидит здесь и думает, что бы съесть на обед. Абсурд! Может, это недоразумение? Может, это кто-то другой умер? Или вовсе — кто-то зло и неудачно пошутил. Вот завтра выяснится, что…

Мана почувствовал, что в кафе душно, и вышел на улицу. Яркое солнце резануло по глазам. Мир все еще стоял и даже был почти прекрасен. Только одного человека не хватало.

— Как ты мог, Ками? — прошептал Мана. — Как ты мог бросить меня?! Сейчас, когда ты мне так нужен!

Он подумал, что надо бы сообщить Гакту. Он набрал его номер, но в ответ последовали только гудки. «Да и что бы я ему сказал? — подумал он. — «Привет, как дела, кстати, Ками умер»?»

Все казалось глупым и неуместным. Каждый звук, каждый предмет, даже небо над головой — все было будто бы картонным, словно декорация для дешевого спектакля. И самому себе Мана казался всего лишь частью этой декорации, нелепой и глупой фигурой, совершенно бессмысленной.

Целый день он бесцельно ходил по городу, тупо глядя по сторонам и заходя во все попадавшиеся на пути магазины. Не было никакой причины для такой долгой прогулки. Ему просто даже не пришло в голову, что можно вернуться домой или пойти к кому-нибудь, кто мог бы разделить его горе.

Вернулся он домой, когда уже было совсем темно. Не зажигая света, он прошел в спальню и лег на кровать. Закрыл глаза.

— Почему? — прошептал он. — Почему, Ками?

Слезы не принесли ему облегчения. В груди его росла пустота, с которой — он знал это — ему предстояло прожить всю жизнь, и ничего не могло уже заполнить эту пустоту.


End file.
